What's a Lemon?
by SpoonMeister13x8
Summary: America discovers Fanfiction. Net one day while surfing the web and is curious to read some of the stories involving him and England, but first our hero needs to find out what a lemon is.


**Authors Note: This is just something i randomly came up with cause i was bored. I hope you enjoy it :D**

England's boss had once again gone overboard with the paperwork. The British nation sat scowling at his desk as he leafed through color-coded stacks of documents and current issues that needed to be sorted out in the United Kingdom. The blonde groaned in frustration, why didn't the other countries have as much work as he did? He never seemed to get a break. England was holding his head in his hands trying to concentrate when suddenly America bounced into the room.

"Yo, Iggy, you got a sec?" the American asked in his over enthusiastic voice. He was wearing his signature bombers jacket with a god bless America t shirt underneath it, jeans and an old pair of converse. He was holding his laptop in his hands.

"What is it, America?" England snapped at the younger nation. "I'm really busy today and _please _stop calling me that bloody nickname."

"Sorry about barging in," America said not really feeling sorry at all. "But I had to show you this."

The Brit glared at his former colony with an irritated look on his face, "show me what?" he barked. "I'm not in the mood."

America's big blue eyes widened as he gave England the puppy dog face, England couldn't resist the puppy dog face. "All right, but only because you seem so bloody flustered over it," England sighed.

America jumped up and down happily then he carelessly pushed all of England's paperwork to the side of the desk and set his laptop down.

England gave America a scowl as he opened up the laptop. The scowl was soon replaced by surprise as he found that he was staring at the homepage of Fanfiction. Net. "Isn't this that website where over obsessed fangirls get together to write stupid make believe stories?" the Brit asked. His rather large eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why would America be on such a silly website?

"Yep, I've been reading the Hetalia ones. Apparently we're on one of the most popular animes," America said proud that he had made a discovery.

"Wait….. what do you mean _we're_? And what the bloody fuck is Hetalia?" England demanded to know in a confused voice. He could really go for a hot cup of tea right about now.

"Hetalia is the name of the show that you, me and all the other countries star on. Isn't that great! We're like celebrities in the nerd world!" America exclaimed. He was overly excited about his new fame.

"_What!_" England asked in shock. His head was spinning out of control. An anime? His life is just an anime? It wasn't real? Random fangirls had been writing about him? He felt so dizzy he almost fell out of his chair.

Ignoring the older nations distress America continued talking. "Yeah at first I didn't get it either but now I realize that it's really cool! I mean look how many people admire me enough to write these stories. The only thing is that every time I search my name it comes up next to yours."

_What the bloody hell! People were shipping him…. with America!_…..England felt his heart stop beating as he froze in horror. _Did he and America have a couple name? What were these stories even about? Was he paired with anyone else? _

America as oblivious as ever didn't notice the panic attack that England was having so he kept talking. "I haven't read any of the ones with me and you yet but really want to. The thing is I can't get started on them until I figure out what a lemon is."

_Did he just say lemon!_ England felt nauseous, his face was flushed. He didn't read fanfiction but he knew enough terms to know what lemon meant.

"Almost every summary says the words **Caution, Lemon Read at Own Risk**," America went on. "There are over a thousand of them."

_People were writing about him and America having a lemon! Over a thousand stories!...that was a lot of sex….. _England felt like he was going to spontaneously combust, god he was so embarrassed. But America had to know the truth. He gulped nervously, "Alfred….." he said awkwardly. "Um when a fanfiction story says the word lemon in the summary it's not about a sour fruit it's about….sex," He mumbled the last word.

America looked at him confused, "what? I didn't catch that last word."

England didn't want to have to say it again it was too embarrassing. He turned away not wanting to make eye contact with America. _Was the git really that stupid that he didn't know that a lemon implied having sex? _

"Well since your too embarrassed to tell me what a lemon is then I guess you're just gonna have to show me," America said pulling England up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"_What?"_ screamed England his voice cracking a little.

"Come on!" America said cheerfully tugging the older nation along, "I can't wait to know!"

There was a huge struggle caused by England. There was a lot of hair pulling, name calling, kicking and screaming but finally after 20 minutes America had managed to drag the smaller man into the back room with him and lock the door. At last America would get his lemon.


End file.
